all american girl
by cullengirl26
Summary: Bella is the new girl at forks high, she is a little shy but a great gymnast, and she meets star quarterback Edward Masen on her first day. Life just keeps on getting better after that.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was so nervous for today, because it was going to be my first day at forks high. I am starting as a Junior because I came to live with my dad Charlie. The good thing is that I am starting at the beginning of the year, so hopefully I will not stand out as much.

…..

Pulling into the school parking lot I have never been more nervous in my life, I felt that everyone was just staring at me. I know this is a small town, but could people at least not make it so obvious that they are staring at me? I am walking towards the office to get my schedule when I trip over a step and start to fall forward. I braced myself for my fall, but surprisingly it never came. That was when I noticed a set of arms wrapped around my waist. They help me stand up, and then I turn around.

I wasn't prepared for what stood before me. It was the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my life. He had bronze messy hair, and these bright emerald green eyes. He was very muscular so I knew he played a sport of some kind.

"Hi, my name is Edward Masen, and you are?"

"Bella Swan, thank you for catching me, I am quite the klutz"

"It is no problem at all, any chance to catch a beautiful girl like you is worth it," he said with a beautiful crooked grin on his face. His comment made me start to blush, I am not very shy but I have a hard time accepting compliments from people, especially guys.

"Do you know where the office is by any chance? I am new and I need to get my schedule before the bell rings" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I will show you where it is, what year are you buy the way, I am a junior."

"I am also a junior"

"That's great; we will most likely have some classes together since the school doesn't have that many students" he said with a laugh.

He showed me to the office, and he stayed with me when they were getting my schedule, even though he didn't have to. I have never had a guy pay this much attention to me before, so the whole experience was new to me, but I loved it. After I received my schedule he looked at it and told me that we had 3 classes and lunch together, and he said that his best friends were in most of my classes. He said that we have the same English class to start the day off, and he offered to walk me to class, and I readily agreed. We talked the whole way to the classroom, and then sat next to each other in the back of the room.

English is my favorite subject, so having Edward in my class also, made it even better. He was such an interesting person and he was so nice to me.

…..

After class was over, Edward offered to walk me to my next class, and when we got to the classroom, he said to come find him in the lunchroom so that I could sit with him and his friends. I agreed even though I was really nervous. But I figured that Edward was nice, so his friends were probably the same.

My classes before lunch seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, it was time to go into the lunchroom and find Edward so I can sit with him and his friends. I hope that this all goes well…


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked up to the cafeteria doors I noticed that Edward was standing off to the side waiting for me. As soon as he sees me he smiles and starts to walk over.

"Hey Beautiful Girl"

"Hey Edward"

"Ready to meet my friends, they are all really excited to meet you"

"As ready as I will ever be"

"Don't be nervous Bella, they will love you I can tell"

As soon as he says this he opens the door, and when he does the cafeteria becomes silent and everyone starts to stare at us. Edward just ignores this and puts his hand on my back leading me to the lunch line. I just get a salad and an apple, I am approaching the cashier when Edward steps forward and tells her he is buying both of our lunches.

"You don't need to buy my lunch Edward"

"I want to Bella, please let me" he gives me this irresistible pout so I say okay.

After that he grabs the tray and starts leading me to his friends table. When we get over there they all say hi and just ask me a few questions about myself. All of Edward's friends were great and so welcoming; I even planned a shopping day with rose and Alice for Sunday. It's so much better here because I can tell I already have a great group of friends. Lunch was over before I knew it so Edward and I were heading to our Biology class

The class was assigned seating, but when we looked at the chart we saw that we were sitting together at the table in the back and I was so excited. I can already tell that I am starting to fall for Edward because he is such a great guy. Biology passed quickly because Edward and I just passed notes the whole period. The last class of the day was gym and Edward said all of his friends had it so we would have a bunch of fun.

When I get in the locker room rose and alice rush up to me. They hand me a gym uniform and we hurry up and get ready. I am just hoping that we do not do gymnastics in class because I do not know if I am ready to spill my secret.

When we get into the gym our teacher is just waiting for everyone to take a seat. She starts talking about rules then she says we are starting with gymnastics and she is excited because someone in the class is training for the Olympics in this event, then she looks straight at me.

Right away I am really embarrassed because I did not want people to find out this way or this soon. I wanted it to be my own secret that I could share when I was ready too. When I get out of my train of thought I see that everyone is staring at me and I am feeling really awkward. Thankfully she just starts talking about dedication and before I know it the class bell is ringing. I rush out of my seat and into the locker room to change my clothes.

Rose and Alice come in and just act like nothing happened and I have never been more greatful in my entire life, I knew that they would be my best friends. When I walk out of the locker rooms so I can start my walk home Edward is waiting for me.

When he sees me he walks over and gives me a hug

"sorry that your secret was shared when you didn't want it to be"

"How did you know I wanted it to be a secret?"

"Bella, I could tell you were embarrassed and upset that she told everyone"

"Thank you for caring"

"I will always care, can I drive you home"

"You don't have too"

"I want to Bella, trust me"

"okay Edward, if you are sure"

Me and Edward head out to his car and everyone is staring at us. When I get to the passenger side he opens the door for me and then closes is when I get in. can he get any better? When we get to Charlie's I ask him if he wants to come in and hangout for a little while. He says of course and we head inside. I can't wait to hang out with him, hopefully he likes me too.


End file.
